Cold souls and memories
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: a repost of a story since I have a new account, it's about someone from seto's past, a girl he's forgotten is haunting his dreams...


Disclaimer-I don't own yu-gi-oh damn it, don't sue, I do own Matina Hiroshu though cause I made her up.

And now to the story..

Cold Souls and Memories 

---

Seto sat up in his bed, a cold sweat running down his face.

/the dream!/

a dream that'd been plaguing him for three nights now..

he got out of bed and pulled on a robe over his boxers he walked out of his room peering though the darkness of his mansion it calmed him, he liked the dark.

/but I didn't always, when I was little, but something changed. what though?…/ his thoughts shifted. 

/the dream, why am I having it? The girl, god I can't remember her name but her face…why don't I remember, what has it been a few years? /  He was right. He had seen the girl a few years ago, very often too, how strange that people can forget so easily what once was dear to them.. 

Seto's dream was the same every night, he thought though it in his head, first there'd be him and her looking out on a lake, promising each other everything, they would kiss at that moment things grew dark and she was pulled away from him by an unseen force, she would call to him, he ignored he turn away and then, he'd wake up, the same thing every time…a simple dream yet for some reason it chilled him, filled him with fear and doubt. It was frightening because of what he couldn't remember…

Kaiba entered the kitchen he looked in the cabinets 

/god, every food ever invented and I want none of it../

Kaiba opened one of the refrigerators; he pulled out a Coke and sat down with it, thinking.

/ha, if I'm going to figure this out I'll need the caffeine/ he began to drink the soda.

His thoughts returned to his mystery girl.

/why can I only remember her face? Something in my mind is blocking it out, stopping me from remembering…/

He finished the soda, still confused but profoundly more awake, he returned to his room.

/maybe there's something in here../

he strolled along the length of the room, his mind landed on the closet. He opened the door,  pushing aside the countless trench coats pants and shirts he reached the end of his closet there where boxes, three of them, dust covered and faded. Seto knelt down beside them and opened the first-books, an old chess set and a spider, the next box-documents about Kaiba corp. nothing important. He opened the last box with little hope. Inside sat some drawings and an old shoebox labeled 'for Seto' in Mokuba's handwriting. He opened the box

inside were pictures, and letters and drawings, all about the girl, he picked the top letter and read-

Dear Seto,

This is my last letter to you. I understand your preoccupation and dreams but I also hope you haven't lost your humanity in all this. It's been six months since we last spoke or saw one another, I know your corporation is keeping you busy but have you even seen Mokuba since you started? You are losing touch with everyone, this is my last attempt to reach out to you Seto. If you do not reply I will forget you and leave you be, but if you have any shred of humanity left in you , you'll contact me. Please Seto show me that the boy I fell in love with still exists, don't let him die.

                                                                        Yours always,

                                                                        Matina Hiroshu 

/Matina/ that was the name everything came flooding into his mind as if a damn had broke in his memory, images deluging his mind. 

/Matina, how could I forget? I was so wrapped up in Kaiba corp.…/he'd been so wrapped up in his new company he forgot all else, leaving her, his love. 

His eyes began to tear as he picked up a photo stack the top photo was of him and her, by a lake on a picnic blanket, the next was of them kissing, the next had them running at the camera, red faced in embarrassment. Seto almost smiled as he remembered, Mokuba had been with them and when he had caught them kissing with the camera they had playfully chased him, Mokuba snapping pictures the whole time. The next photo was just of her, looking at a sunset, the way the light hit her, she was beautiful 

/I don't know how I could have forgotten her, I loved her/  tears rolled down his cheeks  

/it was my fault I turned away from her, leaving after all we had, forgetting…/ 

the tears continued falling from his face, staining his robe, hitting his bare chest and freezing it.  

/why did I have to become so cold?/ he touched his heart with his hand, a shock went though him, his hands were freezing. /I can't believe I hurt her, I…I… I have to find her, I will find her../ 

seto waked slowly back to his bed, carrying the shoe box. He lay down and tried to sleep again.

He never did.

Memories plagued his mind, he only knew one thing, tomorrow, he'd find Matina…

---

that's the end of chapter 1, short yes, but it's not a long fic.

Iif you like it and want more you must review. Or no more will be posted!


End file.
